Ieldra
Known simply as "Imperial Elves" and uncommonly as "Standard Elves", the Ieldra are the most common and most numerous Elven race found on Athrunial, second only to Humans in population numbers and in the politics's of the lands, especially Thrymir. The Ieldra are most notable for looking almost identical to Humans with the only exception being their ears in which they retain their long and pointed Eeldrain like ears and despite the fact their ancestor's were the Eeldra, Ieldra no longer have the same lifespan of a Eeldra nor do they have the same potential in wielding magic. This is largely the result of Eeldra mingling with humans for generations, resulting in a far less advanced system of organs, albeit still more slightly advanced than a human's body. Although they are no longer Eeldra, Ieldra are physically stronger than Eeldra and are nearly as strong as baseline humans as well as still having a higher potential in wielding magic than baseline humans. Biology and appearance Physiology and Diversity At first glance, one will most likely take an Ieldra as a human until upon taking another look, they will notice their long and pointy ears given to them by the Eeldra. Ieldra are remarkably similar to Humans to the point they are almost identical in appearance with the exception of their ears and their smooth, near perfect skin and faces. Compared to Humans, Ieldra are often more attractive. With their ancestry being that of the Eeldra, Ieldra have more advanced bodies than Humans, granting them longer life spans that baseline Humans however for Elven Standards, they are quite short lived creatures with the average Ieldra living to eighty with the most revered living to a whopping one hundred and fifty. This is due to their bodies having more advanced organs and a far stronger immunity system than what is found in a Human's body. All Ieldra retain their Eeldra like ears, allowing them to hear noises at much lower frequencies and noises from much more longer distances away just as the present Aeadra. Life cycle and reproduction As expected, Ieldra reproduced in the same manner as the Eeldra and Humans, through sexual intercourse with a male and female, the female will retain in gestation for a year to a year and half before giving birth to one to up to several children although the later is quite rare. Once the child or children is born, the mother will look after them, feeding them milk from other animals or milk produced from their breasts until they reached the age of five. After reaching five, an Ieldra will remain a children until the age of fifth teen where they will become juvenile teenagers until the age of twenty five where then they will become physically young adults. After reaching mental maturity at thirty although it can happen sooner, the child or children will often instinctively leave to find their own way in the world and eventually find a life partner as well. Personality and Traits Just as with Humans, the Ieldra have no set personality per say due to living in many different societies, allowing them to vary greatly in personality. A possible personality trait is that some Ieldra retain some of their Eeldra Lineage more so than others where they can feel to some degree, superior to Humans due to their higher potential to wield magic. At the end of the day however, Ieldra are known as well to want to explore and learn all they can while they are still able. Powers and abilities Physically, an Ieldra is almost on par with a Human, three fourths of a baseline Human however an Ieldra functions in the same way as a Human does for the most part. Ieldra are adaptable just as humans are, being able to adapt to different types of environments over generations of breeding. Ieldra are capable of learning most trades and skills like a Human as well however due to their Eeldra's lineage, Ieldra have a higher potential in wielding magic, as a result, magic almost comes to an Ieldra as If it was second nature to them. Still, having a much more limited life span compared to other Elven races, It becomes a challenge for Ieldra to completely master their chosen school of magic. The Ieldra retain their Eeldra's long and pointy ears, allowing them to hear noises at much lower frequencies and noises from much more longer distances away just as the present Aeadra. Society and culture Despite their ancestors being Eeldra, due to the majority of Ieldra living in Human society for generations, most Ieldra function the same as Humans do in Human societies. Ieldra can be found almost everywhere in Athrunial and can be found performing most jobs a Human can do with the exception of Ieldra often becoming court mages and other positions that retain to the usage of magic within a noble's court due to their higher potential in magic. In Human society, Ieldra women are often highly valued for their beauty, at least compared to Human women. As a result, Ieldra women are highly sought after as wives by Human men in the hopes of having a beautiful wife or for them to bear children with high potential in magic. Notable Ieldra Racial Statistics When a new character is created using this race, that new character will receive the following buffs and debuffs * Attunement -''' 500(Adapt) * 250 free MP can be spent in any Player attribute mastery * '''Superior Hearing(Twice as much as Humans, Laetannians and Rominians) Lores * Basic Ieldra * Basic Eeldra Category:Basic Race